


Porco Galliard Headcanons and One Shots

by sentimentalblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #18+, #Smut, #attack on titan warriors, Gen, Headcanon, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, aot - Freeform, porco galliard headcanon, porco hc, porco headcanon, porco x reader - Freeform, snk, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalblue/pseuds/sentimentalblue
Summary: I love Eremika, but I also love Porco Galliard and I am giving you reasons to love him as well.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Porco Galliard and I think his character is amazing and I just need him to get acknowledged more in the writing community of the fandom. This was inspired by my imagination, my playlist, and of course Isayama's beautiful creation, Porco Galliard :)

  * Porco is the type of guy that just knows how to eat you out
  * He just knows how to flick his tongue against your cunt and where to nibble and suckle
  * His fingers just know how to circle on your clit and he’s got you squirming and arching your back at angles you never thought possible 
  * He loves when you ride his face and he has you dripping in cum
  * The type of dripping that's got you reaching for a gatorade to replace electrolytes
  * He uses his nimble fingers as he looks you in the eye and just eats the living hell out of you
  * “Mmm, you taste so good” he murmurs against your cunt as he stretches you out and he’s got you seeing stars, you can’t even remember your name at this point because the only thing you’re humming is his name, “Porco, Porco, Porco,” and this only drives his sex drive higher
  * He for sure has girls lined up wanting to get some action from him but he only wants to make you cum, because your eyes are the only ones he loves to see rolling to the back 
  * People think he’s getting girls left and right, and yes he can but he doesn't even bother, because you're the only one he wants to bother with
  * True he only calls you in the morning hours when he’s horny, but the way he fucks you is enough for you to forget what sleep is 
  * “This pussy is mine,” he growls as he makes you yell out as you ride his face and makes you pulsate and eventually cum
  * Oh, you think you can’t do this anymore because he’s got you feeling so sensitive and your cunt keeps pulsing from the orgasm he just made you experience, but then you see how he pumps his dick a few times letting the pre-cum glide out of it's head and you can barely gulp because you know what’s going to happen and it excites you to no end
  * He dips his fingers down where your nectar just can’t stop flowing from and you see how he slowly brings his fingers to his mouth and the way his tongue licks at his digits has you closing your legs just to get any sort of friction down there because you want him inside you as if your life depended on it
  * “Come here you,” you gasp because you want him to kiss you so badly, you just need his lips against your own
  * He obliges as he slips his tongue inside your mouth and you both moan as your tongues melt into each other 
  * He holds his palm against your thighs and spreads your legs open as he lines himself up and he prepares to enter you 
  * You can barely hold your head up as you see how his throbbing head disappears into you and your eyes flutter to a close as he dips inside your waters 
  * He dips his face into your neck as he tries to muffle the growl that comes out of him 
  * “You’re so wet for me,” he mutters
  * "Just for you," you pant and then all you say is, “Hmm,” because there are no words that you can possibly form as he picks up his speed and pounds into you
  * “Let me look at your pretty face,” he instructs as he gently nudges you to look at him 
  * He strokes your hair back because no matter how hard he’s giving it to you, he still manages to be soft with you
  * “Fuck you’re beautiful,” he strains as he continues to move and hit all the right places as if he knows what points and pressure has you going mad 
  * You frown and squirm and meowl, as he stares at his work and watches you come undone
  * But he’s not far behind as he also shuts his eyes and his eyebrows furrow in pleasure
  * You just love the way he moans against your ear because you are the one causing him to sound like that 
  * You hold on so tight to him wrapping around his length as he moves rhythmically inside you 
  * “Get on top,” he suddenly says.
  * He flips the both of you as you are now on top of him riding him 
  * You have one hand on his chest and the other on his upper thigh and you both chase away the cold from the room, building more and more heat between the two of you
  * He gets a hold of your breasts as he sits up to bring your perky nipple to his mouth and he rolls his tongue over the hardened nipple 
  * You crane your neck back and close your eyes as you move on top of him and he squeezes your ass, he loves grabbing your ass btw, he loves squeezing and playfully slapping it here and there
  * You hate to mess up his hair but you have nowhere to grab on to as your fingers become entangled on his gelled hair and you're just getting lost in the moment at this point 
  * You know you’re close because the wet noises you both are creating and the heat emanating from both of you is becoming too much and suddenly your walls are clamping down on his length
  * “Ahhh,” he moans as you feel him jerk inside you painting every single inch of your walls with his seed 
  * His pace slows down and you think he’s done but he suddenly sneaks his fingers in between the both of you and he starts stroking his digits on the bundle of nerves collected on your clit 
  * Your eyes almost bulge out as he’s got you reaching your high in two different ways 
  * You can feel your soul leaving your body as he rocks your world and he makes you yell a string of curse words, as he watches you go and come back from your high
  * He then presses his forehead against yours and runs his hand down your back as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear
  * He’s the kind of guy that helps you clean up after you're done doing the deed and he cooks something for you because he knows that you’re exhausted! 
  * Yes, he will call afterwards, because if he chased after you, it means he's serious about you and he doesn't do this with other girls
  * He looks like a player but he's not, he's actually very loyal 
  * Oh he drives you crazy, it’s that slicked back hair, the way his nose is too cute to be true, or maybe it’s his attitude, he acts like he doesn’t care but the way he treats you all the time is what’s got you jumping on the clouds every time he’s around you, because you know he cares




	2. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-insert reader Porco one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Porco a lot :/

You are not the type of girl to get easily swayed by men, but when it comes to Porco Galliard you can’t help but lose all sense of control. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was one of those infamous warriors that walked every day at the front of the shop you interned at. 

There was that tall blonde man, Reiner Braun, the pretty petite woman, Pieck, and the slicked backed haired man, Porco Galliard. You were used to seeing them walk around all the time, but Porco always caught your eye for some reason, and no matter how much you tried to ignore it, he made you feel a peculiar way when you’d catch sight of him. 

He always walked around like he could give less of a shit about anything and anyone. Nevertheless, there were times when you’d catch glimpses of him with the young warrior kids, and you couldn’t help but feel the tiniest of warmths blossom within you, because not only did you think he looked cute interacting with kids, but you found it very hot. 

When it came to people he cared about he was always gentle and kind, and sometimes even goofy. At least, that’s what you assumed and caught on. It wasn’t until the day he walked into the shop that you were on the first step to confirming that. 

He walked in like nothing, like he wasn’t the holder of the Jaw Titan, and he looked like a normal guy, even despite the excessive amount of hair gel adorning his slicked back hair.

The way he took leisure steps around the creaky wooden floor with his hands deep inside his pocket and his upturned nose made you feel a bit intimidated, but still you force yourself to walk up to him and offer help because it is basically your job. 

“Are you finding everything you need?” you meekly ask. 

Your heart nearly melts when he gives you the tiniest side smirk as he sighs, “I’m looking for a comb.” 

“Oh,” you say, looking at the bottom shelf where the combs were clearly set. You quickly bend down, grab a comb at random, and hand it to him. 

He nods at you and gives a casual “Thanks,” followed by a, “Can I pay now?” 

“Yes…” you say awkwardly and lead him towards the register and quickly ring him up. 

He’s about to walk away, but in a haste he turns back and bites his lip as he cooly asks, “What’s your name?” 

You answer him and he compliments you on your name, which you find weird since you really had no choice on it. He continues to talk as he leans over the counter and you are sure that you’re blushing because he’s clearly flirting with you. 

“I have no one to go to the festival tonight,” he cooly says. 

“Oh,” you almost gasp. 

“I was wondering… if maybe you want to go with me?” 

Even as he asks this in a somewhat shy way, he still manages to look stoic and collected compared to you, because you are sure that you look like a mess. 

You were absolutely taken by surprise, your voice having abandoned you, but this didn’t seem to faze Porco as he continues to look at you with those intense eyes of his. 

All you could do was give a quick nod and a hurried, “Yes.” 

When he smirked at your answer, you couldn’t ignore the heat that rushed between your legs because there was no way you could deny that this man didn’t make you feel a certain way. 

✦ 

You rushed home that day and got ready, wearing your cutest dress that came right below your knee, and you put your hair up in an array of curls that bounced every time you took a step with your short pumped heeled ankle boots.

You were so excited to see Porco that at the first knock you rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a nicely and well groomed Porco. You weren’t the least shocked, because he had impeccable fashion taste and his hair was always on point every time you saw him. 

“Let’s go,” he says as he holds his arms out for you to take, and soon the two of you strolled down the Marleyan streets. You were so nervous to be seen next to him because you two had many onlookers murmuring behind their hands, and some even throwing nasty glances at you.

Porco didn’t seem fazed by this in the least, as he looked more confident than ever as he slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his side. 

Heat rises to your cheeks and you almost forget how to breath as he murmurs against your ear, “Forgot to tell you that you look very beautiful.” 

“T-thanks,” you stutter and pull a strand of hair behind your ear as he bites his lip when he looks down at your mouth. You almost want to take his lips into yours, but you stop yourself, because you keep telling yourself you’re not that kind of girl… but what kind of girl are you really? When someone like Porco is the one staring at you as if he could eat you up right there and then. 

“You look very handsome as well,” you say with a little more confidence than you felt. 

He smiles at you and licks his lips as he looks forward and says a cocky, “Thanks.” 

Of course he knows that he’s good looking and he acts like it. You give him a cocky smile in return as you take a hold of his hand and say, “Come on, buy me something to drink.” 

“Of course,” he responds. 

You lead him through many food stands and you eat to your heart’s content, and after a few hours you’re certain that you won’t take another bite of food in your life. 

It’s not until it’s close to sunset that the sky turns gray and the rumbling clouds above you begin to pour all the water they hold on to everyone and everything in the festival. 

“Ah!” you shriek as your dress and hair become drenched in water and you and Porco look around as everyone takes cover underneath whatever they find. To your dismay, you see that there’s nowhere for the both of you to hide, so you just tell Porco that you two should head to your place since it’s not far from the festival. 

Porco agrees and the two of you run hand in hand to your home to escape the downpour of rain. 

  
  


✦ 

Soon, you enter your small apartment and shoo away the droplets of water off your clammy skin as if that could keep the horrible cold catching at your skin at bay. You run to light a candle, and hand a nearby towel to Porco to dry himself off. 

Nevertheless, you are frozen in place because what you see is not for the faint of heart, because Porco has completely removed his shirt and you take a shaky breath as he takes the towel. 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to get sick,” is all he says in a calm cool tone. 

“Y-yeah,” you mutter trying to ignore the hard lines and edges of his very fit body. You almost want to yell at the sight of his abs and defined pecs… and you don’t mean to look but yes… his v-line too. You bite the bottom of your lip to stop whatever sound wants to escape you because how can a man like this be here looking like  _ that  _ inside your home. 

You clear your throat and ignore the way he towels himself off, and you know you should be running to your room to get rid of your wet clothes, but when you feel warm hands wrap around your waist you just know that you won’t be taking off your clothes in your room. 

“Hi,” he breathes. 

“Hi,” you answer. 

His eyes are low, looking at you in a way that’s got the beat of your heart stuttering to a stop and the unshakable tremble stemming within your core takes your impure thoughts into roads you only save for when you're alone in your bed. 

You think he’s going to kiss you, but even you are surprised when you are the one wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

Porco doesn’t seem the bit fazed by this action as he takes your waist and lifts you up like nothing. You quickly wrap your legs around his naked torso digging your hips against his hot body. 

_ What’s come over you? _

You’d never do this with any other guy on the first date, but you realize this isn’t any other guy, this is Porco Galliard, the pouty warrior, whose eye and attention you’ve caught. Why he wants you, you’ll never know. 

You hum as you feel his fingers snaking through the buttons of your shirt and soon he is throwing the bothersome wet cloth to the floor. 

You throw your neck back as he peppers kisses down your throat, sucking and nibbling leaving the mark of his lips on your skin as he trails a path down to your bosom. 

It is then that you can feel the gentle pitter patter of his fingers working to unhook your bra, and soon he is marvelling at your naked chest as he licks his lips at the sight. You never knew you could moan so sensually when the feel of his tongue swirling at your nipple causes the goosebumps to rise like waves all across your skin. 

He hums as his tongue and lips work to bring your nipple to a peak and he quickly moves to your other breast. 

“Mmmmh,” you moan as your hands soon find themselves caressing the top of his gelled hair as you look at him with hooded eyes and he peers up at you with a mischievous smirk dangling from his lips. 

Your legs soon quiver as he curls his fingers on the waistband of your skirt and he slowly pulls down the clothing taking away the last bit of decency off your body. He gulps for a moment as he takes in your naked form and runs a gentle hand from the top of your breast to the navel of your belly until he rests it on your hip bone. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” he huskily says. 

“Keep going,” you breathe shakily. 

Porco slowly kisses your stomach and lifts your leg to rest over his shoulder as you remain standing. He places a hand on your back to keep you steady and takes a hold of your waist with the other. 

Your heated core aches for a touch from him and when his lips kiss at your hip bone you run a hand over your hair as you don’t know what to do with yourself at the sensation of his lips dangerously close to a spot you so desperately want him to explore. 

He let’s go of your waist and gently places his hand over your lips as he spreads you open and looks up to you as if asking permission. You nod at him and gulp as he smirks and slowly kisses you directly on the bundle of sensitive nerves that beg for his touch. 

You involuntarily rock your hips towards his face and he seems to have understood what your body wants as he begins to suck at your clit, while pressing his slick tongue at the same time on it. You are a whimpering mess as your fingers move to tangle into his perfectly coiffed hair. 

He takes a hold of your thigh to keep you steady, but you doubt that’s enough because you fold forward at the sensation he’s making you feel.

“I need to lie down,” you whine. 

You don’t know how he does it, but he lifts you up over his shoulder with your bare ass right next his face. You blush at the thought, but he really just had his mouth at your most private area, so why would you be shy about this. 

Carefully, he lays you down on the comfort of your couch and he hovers over you as his eyes rake over the expanse of your naked body and he wastes no time in lifting and pushing your legs up, and again he dives his tongue into your aching clit. 

You think this is enough to make you feel euphoric, but soon, he is dipping his fingers into the watery ways of your drenched walls, rubbing and curling his fingers at the perfect angles as if he knows what points will drive you mad. 

Your head is spinning at the sensation of his tongue and fingers working together to bring you to the edge of bliss. You bring your fist to your mouth as you feel how your waters slip out of you and down your thighs. 

“Oh... ” you moan. 

He’s stretching you out so deliciously and you mewl as your back arches and your chest perks up into his wanton mouth. “I want more,” you beg, as he presses the pad of his thumb to your awaiting clit. 

The double stimulation has you groaning and panting his name in mutters that fill the empty room. When you peer down your navel you see how he’s palming his own aching sex with fury. Just watching him makes your walls clench as you yell when your first climax hits you.

You watch in amazement as you see a watery arch of your juices come out of you and cover Porco’s shocked face. Instantly, you become red with embarrassment as you see how it drips from the tip of his nose down to his lips. 

“Fuck,” he utters in surprise as he runs his tongue over his wet lips.  _ Oh no. _ You think he’s upset but when he laughs and curses under his breath you know that his sexual appetite has gotten bigger. 

“Let me make love to you... please,” he begs. You’re still trying to catch your breath and all you’re able to do is nod your orgasm induced head weakly. 

“Y-yes,” you pant. 

Porco is quick to take his pulsating member into his fist and you look away as he moves to hover over you, pressing his weight on top of you. 

“Mmmm,” you hum. 

You just love how comforting this is, yes he’s heavy, but you want him to squish you with his body and suffocate you under his body heat in this moment. 

You suddenly yelp, as he slaps the head of his dick on the slippery slope of your slit, and he slowly moves back and forth as you feel his hardened member move over the aching point of it. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he pants as he slowly slides his cock inside your awaiting entrance. You wince at the feeling of being stretched out and your teeth are soon digging into the flesh of his shoulder as he enters you deeper and deeper. 

He pants as he presses his forehead against yours and quietly, yet desperately asks, “Can I move?” 

The lustrous whine you release is more than an answer as he begins to move his hips against yours and he moans against your ear as he meets his mouth to your breast and licks and sucks trailing a pathway up your neck, until he reaches your awaiting lips. 

He slips his tongue and tangles it with yours as he continues to penetrate you. You are a whining mess as he does this, but when he snakes his hand between your bodies and presses his thumb against your clit and rubs, you are suddenly unable to contain your scream as he has you yelling loud enough for the neighbors to hear. 

“Porco!” you moan and half shout as you feel your walls clench around his member and you can feel how Porco tenses around you as he cusses and declares, “I-I’m going to cu-” 

He doesn’t finish his sentence as you feel how he coats your insides with his seed. 

He then catches your lips as he moans into your mouth and continues to rub at your aching clit, and you think you are done, but no… because soon you are teetering at the edge of yet, another orgasm. 

“P-Porco,” you pant and wheeze as you think you’re going to pass out because oh my, his hands are just magic on your begging body. 

He watches as you squirm and unfold before his hungry eyes. And in return you watch him with cloudy hooded eyes as he moves his fingers to his mouth and he licks your essence right off them. 

Your head falls back in a blissful, sweaty state, as you feel the way your body relaxes and your breath comes to a slow relaxed rhythm. 

Porco moves his body to hover over yours and he softly kisses your forehead as he takes the towel you gave him, and helps you clean up. 

“How was it?” he asks. 

You have no words, because you feel the best you ever have and all you can do is smile and nod like a fool as he slips his hot wet tongue into your mouth. 

“Mmmm,” you moan as you comb his sweaty hair off his face. 

You look into each other’s bliss filled eyes and Porco kinda topples on top of you, exhausted with the hard work he just put in. You run your hands over his back in a soothing manner as you both whisper sweet nothings and soon you both fall asleep, content for the pesky rain that resulted in the best sex you’ve ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really me being self indulgent with Porco.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC of a Valentine's Night with Porco <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Let's pretend it's Valentine's Day here, okay!!!

  * Valentine’s Day with Porco… get ready
  * He is always moody and the type to not care about a silly holiday like Valentine’s Day but he’s surprisingly romantic on the day
  * He’s very lowkey tho
  * He plans everything himself and even the flowers he gives you are hand picked from an assortment of random gardens in town. He took his time choosing them, and wrapping them up in the nicest ribbon he could find
  * He probably cooks food too O_O Niccolo who??? 
  * He does all of this just for you and when he sees you arriving wearing a slim tight fitting red dress which accentuates every curves on your body his mind is going crazy with dirty, naughty thoughts..yeah 
  * Will he even make it through this dinner? Who knows? 
  * He leads you to your seat and you have this look on your face that’s dripping sexiness and passion mixed with a bit of lust
  * You both eat quickly trying to get to the action you both so desperately crave 
  * You make him wait in the living room as you quickly head inside your room and put on the very sexy lingerie you bought just for him to take off
  * You wrap the silk robe around your figure and head out to see him boredly waiting for you
  * “Pock?” you say 
  * He turns to look at you as you slowly let your robe fall to the ground and pool around your feet 
  * He’s speechless, because wow, you look sexy, very sexy and-
  * He’s quickly walking towards you taking you into his arms as his hands roam all over your body squeezing and holding on to your sexiest parts
  * “Fuck... you look so hot” 
  * He steps back to take a good look at you and his eyes almost bulge out just by looking at you
  * He brings you closer and this time he kisses you slower
  * Slipping his tongue as he brings your chin to a tilt
  * Both of your tongues immediately melt into one another savoring the taste of each other’s mouths
  * You both moan as his hands slips to bring your bra off and he holds your breast in his hand, squeezing and rubbing on your nipple until it comes to a hardened point 
  * You wonder why you bothered with lingerie because he is quick to get rid of all of it!
  * His eyes linger on your naked form as he licks his lips as if he’s tasting you already
  * He then undresses until he’s only in his briefs and plain white t-shirt and he leads you to hover over his lap, and you sit on his thigh, pushing yourself down on his flesh as you move yourself against him 
  * You throw your head back as you find your rhythm and hum in pleasure as Porco kisses your neck leaving love bites in a trail leading down to your breasts
  * You can feel your slippery wetness seep out of you as he grabs your ass and guides you to move against his thigh 
  * “Fuck,” he hisses through his teeth, “You’re so wet for me”
  * You hum a yes and continue to move, arching your back losing yourself in the feel of his thigh 
  * Suddenly, you feel as he slips the pad of his thumb in between the both of you and he begins to rub at your clit. 
  * You moan and clutch the skin of his shoulders as you become lost in the tingles of pleasure he sends through your body
  * You wrap your fingers in the locks of his hair and you gently pull as he moans against your skin 
  * “What do you want?” he mutters as he looks at you with those passion filled eyes and all you are able to say is a stuttered, “Y-you.” 
  * Quickly, he takes off his shirt and pushes down his briefs down to his thighs as he lifts you up by the hips and opens up your folds as he pumps his dick a few times and he slowly slides inside of you
  * You both heave at the sensation of the intrusion and you look into each other’s eyes as he slowly begins to move inside of you 
  * “Argh,” he grunts as he lifts you up by the hips and brings you down slamming you once more against him 
  * You yell and bury your head into the crook of his neck as he meets your hips at a mind blowing pace
  * The wet sounds that you both are making fills the room as he sees how you roll your eyes back and let your hair cascade behind you. 
  * He inhales your scent and grips the flesh of your backside as he moves you to his rhythm
  * You just love how he takes control of your body and gives you what you want, how you want it, and it feels so maddening how he’s pushing you slowly to the edge 
  * He fills you up to the brim and his length stretches you out as he slides in and out of you at his leisure, changing his pace when he pleases and all while he’s muttering sweet nothings into your ear
  * You feel the burning coil at the pit of your stomach ready to burst as he continues to pound into you making your flesh jiggle with every thrust
  * “I-I’m gonna-” 
  * “Come for me,” he finishes your sentence
  * You bite your lip at first, but the sensation is so overwhelming and your sense of control is slipping as you become a whimpering mumbling mess
  * You hit your high and you clamp down on him, squeezing him and holding him in between your folds. 
  * You smirk when you feel him twitch inside you, letting you know that he too has reached his high
  * He buries his head in the crook of your neck as he holds you tightly against his body 
  * Both of you breathing heavily and trying your best to catch both of your breaths as your foreheads meet 
  * He smooths your hair back and gently kisses your lips as he remains inside of you
  * You slowly run your hands through his hair and hover your lips over his mouth and take his lips, mumbling "Happy Valentine's Day," in between each breath that escapes the two of you 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late with this!!! But I finished it for Porco <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am projecting.


End file.
